Invisible
by LillieMarie2013
Summary: Meet Lillian. A quiet girl full of insecurities. A fangirl who can be found in a library or with headphones in her ears. If there is one thing she is afraid of it is love. Don't get her wrong, she is in love with the idea of love but not falling in love with someone. When moving to Forks she gets a surprise. Good or Bad? Read to find out. Emmett/OC Rated M for later Slow romance


**A/N: This is the disclaimer for the whole book, I OWN NOTHING. Sadly.**

**Chapter 1**

Have you ever wanted to look at someone and say exactly what you think of them? For example, that one girl in your class that talks really loud and just will not shut up. You just have to supress the need to turn around and tell her to be quiet. Sometimes it really sucks to surpress that need. Most people just think your'e shy and leave you alone. Then you have others that want to see where your buttons are. To see exactly what makes you tick. Those people really annoy me.

With the questions like _'Why are you so quiet?' _or_ 'Why don't you talk to people?' _

Looking out the passenger window I can see that everything is going to be exactly the same. Everyone's attention is on us. You'd think people would at least be a little subtle about it but nope. I can easlily see people whispering while pointing at us. When I saw two girls giggling while looking at me I sunk lower in my seat. _Dang it. Who the heck giggles like hyenas anyways.._

"Don't worry Lil, I'm sure it'll get better soon."

_Oh sweet little innocent Isabella. You should know that never happens. Not even in the friggin movies._

Bella is my older sister by at least three months, and she will never let me forget it. Since Bella is about seventeen that would make me sixteen. Bella is what I would call a silent beauty. The reason why is because she is beautiful and doesn't even know it. With chocalate brwon hair and doe like brown eyes she is easily the prettier of the two of us. Not to mention she has the body to kill for. In my opinion at least.

Me on the other hand, with black hair that is always in a bun or ponytail and hazel eyes, is the less attractive one. Also being on the heavy weight side doesn't help either. I'm not one of those people that say their fat when they weigh like 125 or something like that. No, I weigh at least 229 with thighs that look as if everything I eat is shoved in them. Not to mention my freakishly big hands and feet. So yeah, I can easily say Im not that pretty.

"If you say so Bella, but do we have to go right now. I mean I'm sure daddy won't mind us taking one more day off to pack and get settled in. Right?" The look she gave me made me want to throw my hands up in the air.

"No. Now get out the car so we can go get our schedules. I don't want to be here anymore than you do."

Looking out at the school, that is now going to be my subgutated hell, people are still trying to get a look inside the car. _Please kill me now._

Pulling up my hood to my green hoodie I took my precious time getting my binders ready. Taking a much needed deep breath I opened the door and was hit with the cold air very quickly. I kept my eyes trained on my tan converses whil walking to the office. Bella was doing the same thing as me but occasionally looking up to ake sure we didn't hit no body.

We go to the office really fast but I could still feel all the eyes trained on the back of my head when the door shut. Looking up I could see a red haired lady sending us friendly smiles. The smile made me lift my head up a bit more.

"Hello ladies, what can I do for you today?"

"Hi we're the new kids. Isabella and Lillian Swan." Bella said while sending the lady, , a equally friendly smile back.

Her eyes lit up with recognition. "Ah, the Cheifs daughters finally made it in I see. Here is your schedules and I need you to get these slips signed by all your teachers."

Bella took the schedule then the slips while saying a thank you to . After getting my slip from Bella I took a look at my classes.

_1. English Honors- _

_2. Digital Media- Ms. Ray_

_3. Sports Medicine- Ms. Smith_

_4. Art- Mrs. Adams_

_Lunch_

_5. Nursing Assistant 101- Ms. Giager_

Letting out a sigh of relief I put my schedule and looked at the map to find out where my first class of the day was. The map wasn't to hard to read because the school was little and less populated than in Phoenix. Turning to let Bella know that I was about to leave I saw she was talking to what looked like a computer nerd or a chess geek. She saw me looking at her and gave me a panicked look that I returned with a blank look then left to go to my first class. _Oh well Belly-Boo. Thats what you get when you don't let me go back home when I celarly don't want to be here._

Going down the hallway was like a repeat of getting out the truck. Horrible. I finally found my first class and entered the dimly lit room to see it was already full except for a couple of seats in the back. Mr. Broadbelt looked my way when he saw me approaching him. Giving me a smile just like the one gave me and Bella.

"You must be my new student. Why don't you take a seat in the back and just write down whats on the board."

He signed my sheet and pointed to a seat that was in the very back but wasn't that far from the door. Walking down the asile between the frist and second row I kept my eyes trained on the seat. The guy sitting beside it didn't even look up from writing in his notebook. Which of course I didn't mind a bit.

The rest of my classes was just like the first. Introduce myself to the tracher then get told to go to my seat. The only problem I had was in my Fourth class when people were talking about how they couldn't wait to get the chance to talk to Bella adn wondering if she had a boyfriend. This one guy even asked me if he could have her number. Thankfully I was saved from having to answer that when came in telling us to do free draw until class was over.

I was late walking into the cafeteria because wanted to ask me a couple of questions about ant art programs that I took in Phoenix. When I did get there i sat down at a table by myslef and just took out my phone then scrolled through Instagram. I saw Bella sitting at a table with a group of people blushing like a tomato. Nothing new there. What made me a little shocked was that she kept looking at a brinze haired guy. Seeing a chance to make Bella squirm I pulled out my phone.

**To: Belly-Boo**

**Cutie looking at you Bells.. don't just blush like a weirdo give him a cheeky little smile! ;)**

**From: Lils**

She pulled out her phone with a curious expression that quickly turned even more red than before. If that was even possible. She looked around the cafeteria until she found me and gave me the killer I-will-get-you-later death glare. Which, of course, only made me give her a mocking laugh.

**To: Lils**

**I will get you back later. Don't think I've forgot how you left me with Eric this morning.**

**From: Belly-Boo**

Giving her a raised eyebrow in return I opened a new text box to reply.

**To: Belly-Boo**

**Looking forward to it Bella. Let the prank wars begin. Now tell me who is the cutie with the bronze hair and while your at it tell me about the people sitting with him. **

**From: Lils**

She looked up at me then rolled her eyes. Wriggling mine in return I tilted my head in a sign that clearly meant 'The cutie is still looking at you'. She blushed again which made me laugh a bit louder than I should have. The people at the cuties table, which was about five tables away from mine, looked over at me. Being my naturaly wierd self I just stared at them with a dear in head lights expression. I mean come on, no one should have the right to have the right to look that stunning while at school. My vibrating pone quickly brought me back to reality. Looking down I saw Bella had replied back.

**To: Lils**

**Shut up! And the "cutie" is named Edward. The blonde girl who looks like a supermodel is named Rosalie and the guy with the bored expression on his face is Cameron. The're a couple. The tiny girl with short hair is Alice and the guy who is holding her hand is named Jasper. Then the biggest one is named Emmett. Oh and he is looking at you now. Actually all of them are. Care to explain? **

**From: Belly-Boo**

Giving her a quick glare I logged out of out messages. Sometimes she can be a real pain in the but. I should probably change her contact name to 'The Other Sister'. Has a ring to it I gotta admit.

_Don't look at the table. Don't look at the table. Don't look at the table. DANG IT!_

She was right of course they were all looking at me. The one gaze mine seemed looked on was the big ones. _Emmett._

Holy heck. I'm pretty sure my mouth dropped open a little bit.

_Wait. What was that sound? Why is everyone leaving? _

_'Fifth period duh.. '_

_Oh. Thanks brain._

_'Welcome '_

_I'm going crazy._

Since I didn't have a fifth period until Thursday I just sat In the library scrolling through some fan accounts on Instagram. If you ask me these people should get paid for this. Not only do they give free advertisement to band and stuff, but they also buy products and raise the popularity of people. They should at least be able to get into concerts fro free. I'm not just syaing this because I have a fan account. Nope. Not at all. Speaking the truth only.

When the bell rang to go home I went to the office and gave my slip to and went to wait for Bella at the truck. Looking around the parking lot I saw Edward practically running to his car with Bella walking behind him at a much slower pace. When we got in the truck she just crunk it up, pulled out, and made our way back home. She was upset, I could tell. Usually if people was upset someone would ask them why and try to help them out . Bella and I aren't like that though. We have an agreement that if one of us is upset we would let them work it out and give them the space to do so. That is exactly what i am doing right now.

When we got home she didn't even say anything to me. Just walked right on past me and went up the stairs. What ever made her upset really did it. Walking up the stairs to my room I just putted on my headphones and decided to take a much needed nap. If Bella wanted to talk then I will be right here. Falling asleep to the soft melody of _Fireproof by One DIrection_ my last thought was a pictures of black eyes that belonged to a certain body builder.

**A/N: So what'd ya think? Wanna kill me? Wanna hug me? I like hugs. Just putting that out there. This is going to be a slow romance just for those of you that decide to read this by the way. Its also going to go by the book but just in Lillians point of view. I might do another point of view but I don't know yet. Anyway thanks for reading. PLEASE REVIEW! I like hearing peoples opinion.**


End file.
